stickrangerfrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Poisonshot
Bonjour Poisonshot -- nous sommes fiers d’héberger votre site Wiki Stick ranger francais chez Wikia! Au début, c'est toujours un peu difficile - mais n'ayez crainte : L'équipe de Wikia est toujours prête à vous aider ! Si vous ne savez pas à quoi votre wiki doit ressembler - regardez les autres wikis, cela vous donnera peut-être des idées. :) Nous sommes ici une grande famille et le plus important est que vous vous divertissiez ! S'il vous faut de l'aide, vous pouvez consulter un wiki spécialisé avec des sujets sur l'aide - en français, ici Wikia Aide ! Vous pouvez y poser des questions et participer à y élaborer des articles ! Si vous comprenez l'anglais, vous pouvez également regarder le wiki d'aide en anglais qui est bien plus avancé : Help Wikia Ou bien, vous pouvez aussi nous écrire par cette page . Maintenant, tout est (presque) dit - Vous pouvez commencer à contribuer au wiki ! :-) Nous espérons que votre wiki va bien grandir et vous souhaitons beaucoup de succès. -- Sannse Contributions... Je pourrais être correcteur du site, je suis bon en français et je n'utilise pas d'angliscisme, ni de mots de la liste rouge. S'il vous plaît, j'aurais un encore plus grand rôle sur le site si j'étais : administrateur, correcteur et directeur du projet volcan. Alors ma demande est faîte, je pourrait l'être? 67.70.113.60 janvier 6, 2011 à 13:59 (UTC) J'aurais d'ailleur besoin d'aide dans le projet volcan, pourriez vous être mon assistant?_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 6, 2011 à 14:19 (UTC)Pascal5333 Tu peux être correcteur et oui, je vais pouvoir être ton assistant.Poisonshot janvier 7, 2011 à 11:38 ... Fichier:Armes.png Organisation Bonsoir, Merci de voir cette discussion. Cordialement. —Wyz janvier 11, 2011 à 23:10 (UTC) Avertissement Attention, tu n'a pas respecté le vote!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 février 1, 2011 à 00:16 (UTC) Encore un autre avertissement pour non-respect du droit d'auteur, attention, tu est rendu à deux avertissements!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 février 1, 2011 à 00:16 (UTC) Attention, tu viens d'avoir un autre avertissement pour choses pas rapport! ça fait trois avertissement! Fais attention, tu est chef du Wiki mais tu ne respecte pas les règles. 4ième avertissement pour chose pas rapport! Fais attention, tu ne respecte même pas les règles de CE Wiki! C'est ton Wiki, tu doir te montrer digne d'un vrai chef, et donc, respecter les règles du Wiki! Bain En quel type de dessin est-tu bon, j'accepte si tu me donne un dessin pratique._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 février 1, 2011 à 00:16 (UTC) Désoler, je ne peut plus faire de dessin.The poisoner février 1, 2011 à 00:22 (UTC) Hi! Hey! Anyway, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. The credits are returned, and I'll make it up to you by making templates on this wiki. LD février 5, 2011 à 22:46 (UTC) THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!The poisoner février 5, 2011 à 23:30 (UTC) ''Super!'' Samuel17 va recommencer à travailler sur le Wiki!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 mars 1, 2011 à 12:21 (UTC) Re: PLEASE Bonjour, Je n'ai pas suivi ce qui s'est passé sur le wiki depuis un certain temps aussi je ne sais de quoi il en retourne. Je croyais le problème avec Ludicrine réglé... —Wyz avril 4, 2011 à 21:43 (UTC) :Bonjour, :Pas la peine d'embêter Sannse je suis là, il faut juste faire preuve d'un peu de patience... :Je n'ai toujours pas compris. Qu'est un spagboat ? Comment quelqu'un peut utiliser une autre personne pour en rendre furieuse une tierce personne ? :—Wyz avril 6, 2011 à 19:12 (UTC) Re: Pouvez vous... Je vois qu'a priori ça a été fait... « (Journal des blocages) ; 21:33 . . Ludicrine (discuter • contributions • bloquer) a modifié les paramètres du blocage de Poisonshot (discuter • contributions) avec une expiration au 69 second (création de compte interdite) (I'm shortening it because SR123 is inactive.) » —Wyz avril 7, 2011 à 21:02 (UTC) This Is Unneccessary Poisonshot, have you ever thought about the fact that stick ranger isn't even in French? Only English, Japanese, and Chinese. I don't see the point of this wiki. ZoshiXProfileTalk juin 2, 2011 à 03:06 (UTC) Well, sure it have mush people play SR.Plus, that turned intro french dan-ball wiki.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster juin 3, 2011 à 19:56 (UTC) Made a new icon Largened your icon to ze 150x150 picture so no white stuffs. left